Sweet Escapes
by mrswonwon
Summary: Hermione and Luna escape to the Room of Requirent to have a little fun.  Rated M for lotso sex, femmeslash, HermionexLuna.  Dont like dont read.  First Fic, dont flame me.


Hermione was walking back from the Great Hall when she spotted Luna Lovegood in the Hallway, walking in the same direction.

"Hi, Luna!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, hi, Hermione. I didn't hear you coming."

Luna lowered her head as in deep thought. "Whats the matter? You seem sad..." asked Hermione.

Luna looked up at Hermione and considered telling her the truth. She was thinking about her all day and now, as Hermione stood in front of her, all she wanted to do was to grab her and pull her into the kiss she was so longing to expeirience. "Nothing, um, I was just, um, thinking."

"Well, about what?"

Luna was hoping Hermione didn't ask. As much as she wanted Hermione, she was afraid Hermione would never talk to her again and it would ruin their friendship. "Hermione, can I tell you something?" Luna asked.

"Sure, anything." said Hermione.

Luna thought for a second. Her dad always taught her that actions spoke louder than words...

"Actually, it would probably be better if I showed you."

Luna leaned in toward Hermione, and was surprised to find that Hermione didn't pull away. Luna's and Hermione's lips met and Luna could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. Hermione was taken aback, but she found herself wanting more. She grazed her toungue against Luna's bottom lip asking for entry. Luna was so excited that Hermione was welcoming her kiss. Luna opened her mouth and let Hermione explore and returned the gesture. Hermione moved her body closer to Luna's and wove her fingers through Luna's moon kissed hair. Luna pulled away, suggesting they move somewhere more private.

"Maybe the Room of Requirement?" suggested Hermione slyly.

Luna smiled and they walked down the hall toward the secret room. When they got there and the doors opened, they saw a bed suspended in the air by thick chains in the ceiling. The walls were a dark shade of purple, and there were several candles lit around them, completing the scene. Hermione and Luna stood, hand in hand, staring at the sight before them. Hermione walked over and sat on the bed and it wobbled back and forth in the air. There was a small dresser next to the bed. Luna spotted it first and got curious. She opened the first draw and saw a basket of toys. Hermione pulled Luna on the bed and Luna crawled on top of her. Hermione obliged, letting her hands explore Luna's body as her tounge did the same to her mouth. Hermione couldn't stand the anticipation any longer and tore Luna's shirt off of her body, and found that she had not been wearing a bra. Hermione grabbed Luna's large breasts and began to pinch her hard nipples. Luna moaned from the pleasure and leaned down to slip off Hermione's pants. Hermione took Luna's nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it and flick it with her toungue, savoring the taste. Luna had taken off her own pants and was now in the process of tearing off Hermione's shirt as well. In a matter of seconds both girls were in nothing but their underwear. Hermione removed Luna's breast from her mouth as Luna started to kiss a trail down Hermione's abdomen down to her lower region. Luna was taking her time, teasing Hermione, rubbing her inner thighs. Luna reached Hermione's lower abdomen, and removed her underwear. She slipped one finger into Hermione's entrance. Hermione gasped from the pleasure, her moans excited Luna, and she entered another finger. Luna started pumping her fingers in and out of Hermione faster and faster , using her thumb to rub her clit, with every moan the older girl made, until she felt Hermione release all over her hand. Hermione lay there, exhausted watching Luna lick her fingers smiling.

"Wow." breathed Hermione. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Now it's your turn." she said, as she took of Luna's pink heart-patterned underwear.

Luna lay back, allowing Hermione to undress her completely. When Luna was fully naked, she saw Hermione open the dresser and pick up the basket of toys and open it. She rumaged through it and finally pulled out what Luna thought looked like a vibrator. She watched as Hermione lowered her face to Luna's entrance and Luna helped and spread her legs. Hermione turned on the toy and teased Luna by running it down her pelvis and over her clit, holding it there for not even a second.

"Mmm, Hermione" Luna moaned, begging Hermione to fuck her with the vibrator.

Hermione didn't think twice as she entered the toy into Luna's hole, pushing in and out slowly.

"Faster!" cried Luna.

Hermione obliged, pumping the toy faster into Luna, pushing it in as far as it would go. Luna's back arched, as she pushed herself further into Hermione's hand. Hermione bent down, and began to tease Luna's clit with the tip of her toungue. Luna couldn't stand it, and began bucking her hips harder. She continued licking Luna, and pulled out a little with the vibrator, giving her toungue room to enter as well. Hermione rubbed Luna's clit with her thumb, and she pushed deep with her toungue and the toy. Luna squirted all over Hermione's face, as she removed her toungue and the toy completely. Both girls lay side by side in the bed, both out of breath and panting.

"We need to meet here more often."

Hermione chuckled and gave Luna one last long kiss, then stood up and began to dress. 


End file.
